


Blue Blood And Freckled Pineapples

by FallingStarlight (MorbidRobin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidRobin/pseuds/FallingStarlight
Summary: Sabo couldn't believe his luck...Or the story of how he met his partners who enjoy screwing him as much as possible.





	

Sandwiched between Marco and Ace, Sabo couldn't believe his luck. It wasn't long ago when he was at their doorstep, seeking a freckled childhood friend.

It wasn't long before he was put under Pop's protection, immune to the Teach gang who had killed his family. 

They had gone to war for his sake. The Whitebeard family fought for him, asking for nothing in return, not even Pop's mark. It baffled Sabo to no end.

Sabo was pleasantly surprised to discover that Ace was happily married. That scowling kid of ten years ago no longer existed. Even more so when he learnt that Luffy was in fact the leader of an underground Mafia, responsible for wiping out Teach's allies, making the world a safer place, one step at a time. Luffy spent a lot of time crying, laughing over Sabo's return. 

He still was a kid at heart.

Sabo cursed his memory loss for missing out of the lives of the people he loved most. He cursed his now late family for taking advantage of his amnesia, resulting in him staying with them. His father had been digging up dirt on nobles, blackmailing them for money. His luck ran out when one of his targets happened to be a drug baron.

The rest, they say, is history- Teach's gang was hired to flush them out. Witness Protection didn't stand a chance. The only reason Sabo survived was because he had ran away some days prior. And that was because his memories had returned. His parents and siblings honestly didn't care, either way.

Sabo was interrupted from his thoughts as a naked, hard, freckled sleeping beauty snuggled up to him. He admired the nice toned abs and the erect cock now dripping with precum, Ace was having a really hot dream, it seemed.

He felt stirring at his back and knew that Marco was awake, no doubt watching Ace as well.

"Give me some, yoi"

"He's asleep, babe."

"How am I supposed to lube your ass then, yoi?"

Sabo threw out all reason as his fingers scooped precum from a sleeping Ace and gave them to Marco who sucked it off his fingers and went down, spreading Sabo's ass cheeks, lining it with Ace's cum.

A jolt of pleasure swarm through Sabo as Marco's evil tongue swirled and swirled, leaving Sabo breathless.

"You damn tease!"

Marco hummed in his pink hole, making him to jump. That woke up a bleary Ace.

"Can't believe you started without me!" Ace pouted.

"It's - AHHHHH, the fault of---" Sabo was lost in euphoria, unable to make proper sentences. 

Ace placed his hand on Sabo's cock, hid fingers teased the now swollen, dr, at the same time, furiously attacking his nipples. He was a moaning, whimpering mess.

"Lemme touch you..."

His two partners disagreed. 

"You spent the whole night," Marco said as he inserted his lubed finger, "pleasing us."

"And now, it's our turn," Ace said as he swirled his tongue round the cock.

And Sabo got happily and merrily laid.


End file.
